


Tight Space

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Community: au_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic based off a prompt sent to me on tumblr:<br/>« forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU//cophine!!! looove you and your writing <3 » — jennaroses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Space

Putain.

Delphine is torn between wrenching the woman who just took her seat- at the last free table- out of it so she can enjoy the coffee and pastry she stood up for two seconds to get or ask for the order to be transferred into to-go containers, subtly retrieve her purse from under the chair, and shuffle out of the shop, polite but angry.

While she is deliberating on the best choice of action, the woman carefully closes her book and slides out of her chair to approach the counter.

It might be a tad immature, but Delphine seizes the chance to sit, stretching her foot out to catch her purse strap from beneath the opposite chair and slide it into reach. Except, as it turns out, the damn thing is caught; her table-stealer must have accidentally slid the chair over the strap in her obliviousness.

It’s too late to lift the chair and grab it- the woman will be back soon. Delphine takes a tentative sip of her coffee before enjoying her first bite of chocolate croissant, sure to lean over her plate to catch the crumbs.

She is sure not to react when the woman walks back to the table; hopefully, she’ll take her book and leave, like Delphine had planned to do with her purse. Instead, she looks startled for a minute, glancing to her book to confirm she has approached the right table, before placing her coffee down and sliding into the seat across from Delphine. She does not move the chair in doing so, and Delphine’s purse remains trapped. 

They make eye contact, but neither speaks. The woman takes a sip of her steaming beverage, wincing when it is too hot; she visibly swipes her tongue over her teeth.

Delphine takes another bite of her croissant.

Her companion reads.

It’s uncomfortably quiet.

Delphine sips her coffee.

The woman does the same; this time, her mouth is closed, but the slight wriggling of her lips makes it clear she’s doing the tongue thing again.

Delphine takes another bite. They make eye contact again.

“Hey, I’m Cosima.”

“Delphine.”

She reads again.

When Delphine’s croissant is only crumbs and her coffee the too-sweet dredges at the bottom of the cup, she stands, walking to Cosima’s chair to gesture to her purse.

Cosima glances down, catching sight of the bag, and lifts half of her chair off the ground so Delphine can retrieve it. It’s at about that time that the truth of the situation dawns on her.

“…Did I take your table?” Delphine nods and Cosima presses her fingers to her brow, “Ohhh. I thought you were just an asshole.”

Any annoyance she felt towards this woman fades away and Delphine laughs.

"This means that I’m the asshole,” Cosima clarifies, pouting.

“It’s okay,” Delphine says, “I was a bit too.”

She touches Cosima’s shoulder to say goodbye, then leaves the café.

—

The next day, it is once again crowded. Delphine quickly orders and sits, sure to grab a table before they’re all full. She’s happy the café is doing so well, but at the same time, she wishes it wasn’t.

The jingle of the door, only heard above the din because she is seated so near the front, announces the presence of a familiar face.

Cosima looks around, quickly noticing the complete lack of available seats. Their eyes meet.

Delphine slides out a chair with her foot.

Cosima joins her for many more coffee dates after that.


End file.
